One Moment In Time
by Viv-B
Summary: A special 'deleted scene' from 'Where The Heart Is'. A tribute to Edward Albert. This short story follows directly from the medical conference after Sully storms away, leaving Michaela and William to watch him depart.


**Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman **

_One Moment In Time _

_ Written by Viv _

_Summary _

A special 'deleted scene' from Where The Heart Is. A tribute to Edward Albert.

_One Moment in Time_, continues from the scene between Michaela and William. This short story follows directly from the medical conference after Sully storms away, leaving Michaela and William to watch him depart.

_Disclaimer:_

Whilst the characters and names portrayed in this fan fiction remain the property of the CBS network, the events depicted are of my own creation. This material is published solely for entertainment and non-commercial enjoyment.

ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ

Sully waited until they were safely out of hearing range, before he dropped his hand from her arm. "Are you gonna marry him?" he demanded.

"I beg your pardon," Michaela exclaimed, appalled by his earlier directness.

"No beggin' necessary, just the truth." Sully continued, his voice settling, the aggression beginning to lessen.

"You've obviously been eavesdropping," Michaela glared at him angrily, before looking away. _How dare he._

"Just… the truth," Sully repeated, Michaela barely giving him the chance to finish.

"Well, it's none of your business," she snapped, her eyes widening in disbelief at his outspokenness.

"Is that right?" his tone had dropped to a genuine question, the hurt beginning to appear in his face.

"That's right." Michaela reaffirmed, catching her breath, forcing herself not to speak further. She was fearful that any further words to leave her mouth would be cruel and unnecessary.

They stared at each other silently for several moments, Sully looking back to William, before finally walking away, pulling the long jacket from his shoulders as he strode across the busy street.

William arrived by Michaela's side, both watching as Sully walked further and further away down the bustling street.

"I… I apologize," Michaela stammered, still feeling her face flushed.

"There's no need," William smiled, with a dismissive shrug.

Michaela nodded, trying to calm down, still fighting the anger that had welled up from Sully's possessive nature. "I… don't suppose," she began awkwardly, not yet ready to return home to face Sully and the children.

"May I take you to lunch?" William asked immediately.

Michaela let out a small chuckle of surprise. "Thank-you," she smiled as he directed her back to the sidewalk.

She felt his arm return to her elbow, and gripped her medical bag proudly to her right side.

"There is a recently opened restaurant I did wish to try, however it is a little walk; Stuart Street, is that all right?" William dropped his arm, looking between Michaela and the busy surroundings.

"That is fine… a walk will probably do me good…" Michaela gently reached to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear, now becoming frustrated at herself for having allowed Sully to have such an effect on her.

"Very well…" William nodded, moving the folder of notes to his right arm.

"William, I…" Michaela swallowed, knowing it wasn't proper to initiate such a conversation, "about earlier…"

"Please… perhaps I was out of line, after all, I have only known you a short time," He kept his eyes on the cobblestone path ahead of him.

"No, I, I was referring to Sully. I don't know why he thought he had the rite to be so rude to you." Michaela frowned, remembering the harsh way he had pulled her from William's side only minutes earlier.

"If he felt as strongly about you, as I do… then perhaps he is scared of losing you…" William answered, feeling uncomfortable by the competition; Michaela had known this gentleman far longer.

"But that does not excuse treating you so despicably," Michaela asserted.

"No, no it does not." William paused, not having expected to launch into such a serious conversation in the middle of the street.

"Sometimes, I feel as though I hardly know him at all… That we are so different," Michaela shook her head, momentary noticing the attention they were getting from passersby.

"Have you not considered that that might well be because you are?" William kept his tone neutral, not wishing to sound belittling.

"Yes, I… I know we are…" Michaela met eyes with another couple, both glancing from the black bag she held in her right hand up to her face. "I am so different from other women," she muttered.

"But isn't that as you wish, Michaela?" His face relaxed into an approving smile.

"Yes," she affirmed confidently.

They turned a corner, noticing the bustling of people die down considerably.

"Is it… because I asked you so unexpectedly, Michaela. Because… it was not as things are done?" William kept his voice discreet despite no-one being nearby.

Michaela hung her head, feeling overwhelmed by the discussion. "No… well, not really. Yes, it was sudden, however… regardless, I do not take such a proposition lightly."

"I realize. As I said, I would rather you take your time; I would not, however, have asked you, without knowing my feelings were true." Their pace naturally slowed, William watching with intrigue as Michaela took in the seriousness of the offer.

"There… are so many things to consider," she shook her head, her mind reeling with concerns, "what about the children?" Michaela asked abruptly.

"They are lovely children, Michaela…" He smiled, his voice moving quickly without any hesitation.

She studied his face strangely, bombarded with the notion that his proposal would change her life forever. "I… suspect Matthew would wish to stay in Colorado, although Colleen, has taken quite well to Boston..." her eyes brightened, "Brian loves all the candy…"

"Then, you see… it is still _your_ decision. You need to decide what life you want for yourself…" They turned another corner, William pointing out the newly opened restaurant in the distance. "Here…"

They were seated promptly, waiting until their drinks had been brought out before continuing with their conversation.

"You make it sound so simple… as if I could merely stay… forever…" Michaela sipped on the glass of water, running her fingertips over the stunningly white tablecloth.

"You could. I know your mother would love to see more of you… and the children." William added, reaching for his glass.

"Yes," Michaela lowered her eyes, entertaining the possibility, "so she would…"

"This is your home, Michaela… do you not feel that, in your heart? Your life would be so much simpler… it would be perfect, everything you have wanted." William saw the nervousness in her eyes.

"But don't you see? That is exactly _why_ it is not the life I want; it is expected, conventional…" Michaela was less direct in her tone this time, William correcting her swiftly.

"There is absolutely nothing conventional about your life, Dr. Quinn." He raised an eyebrow deliberately, Michaela exhaling with a knowing smile. "I only want for you to be happy. I believe I can offer you that; a fulfilled life; a life of love… of ambition… of achievement," he pushed the words from his mouth, Michaela interjecting this time.

"William, you make it sound like a fairytale." Michaela looked up as the waiter offered her the leather-bound menu. "Thank-you."

William thanked the waiter also, quickly returning to the discussion, "I suppose… but isn't that what you want? To be a doctor…" He held the large booklet in his hands, watching Michaela coyly struggle to answer.

"I am already a doctor." She spoke finally.

"Of course. But… do you not want a partner… who respects that. Many men would not," he clarified his words, "Many men… even physicians, would not consider it proper for you to continue if you were to marry…"

Michaela opened the menu, feeling cornered by the depressing reality, "I am well aware of that… hence, why I choose medicine over marriage," her tone was crisper.

"But your life could be so much more…" he saw the waiter head back towards their table, quickly glancing down at the menu long enough to make a decision.

They placed their orders, Michaela having had time to come up with a response to his lingering question. "How do I know which path my life is supposed to take?" she clasped her hands on the edge of the table.

"It is no more difficult than asking yourself what you wish your life to mean… and being honest. What do you intend your life to amount to, Michaela?" he looked down at her interlocked fingers, noticing their daintiness for the first time.

She made a decision to glance back up at him, looking deeply into his aqua blue eyes, "When I was younger, pursuing my career was enough of a challenge. Having accomplished that, there is part of me that still feels... empty. We all strive for the perfect life, William…"

"Michaela… today is what you life might be, should you choose it. You did a splendid job; even John Hanson was applauding, despite his initial repugnance. There is no reason for it not to become easier with time. You might even specialize if you so wished. There are opportunities here. You are needed." He brought his left hand carefully across the white tablecloth, placing it lightly atop her clasped hands, "Here you are loved."

Michaela felt her hand twitch involuntarily at the contact. She knew everything he had said had been the truth.

"The people back home mean so much to me… _they_ need me, also… I, I worked so hard to obtain their respect and approval…" Michaela looked down at his hand upon her own.

"I understand… your passion… your commitment to your work is but one of the qualities I admire so much about you…" William removed his hand after several moments, placing it back against the edge of the table.

"Thank-you…" Michaela pulled her eyes from his. She couldn't understand why this type of attention made her so uncomfortable; nor did it seem to depend on whom the suitor was; David, now William…

"Michaela… please forgive my candor, however, I… Mr. Sully's behavior was rather… forceful this afternoon… and I must say I was surprised. I wasn't aware the two of you were… close…" William narrowed his eyes, expecting Michaela to have objected to his remark.

She merely sighed, and brought her hands down to her lap, distracting herself with the position of the linen napkin. "Yes, I… thought so also. And, no… we, we're not close… well, we are… we're friends…" she realized she had spent far too long perfecting the position of her napkin and slowly brought her head back upright. "He's wonderful with the children," she justified, the waiter coming back to place the meals carefully before them.

"Thank-you," Michaela acknowledged.

"Then why does he appear to dislike me so vehemently?" William remarked, already suspecting the answer.

Michaela reached for the knife and fork either side of the large china plate. "William… Sully and I have just spent so much time together… because of the children," she added hurriedly.

William nodded lightly, knowing it was indeed more than that, but wishing to change the subject, "Michaela, did you not… feel proud today; presenting the paper… receiving the undivided attention of over a dozen distinguished physicians?" William customarily waited until she had started her meal before commencing with his own.

"I suppose… however there was almost another dozen who left before I had even had the chance to begin," she reminded him, placing the second small piece of chicken into her mouth.

"But it was a start. And think of how much better it might be; with time. Once people are given the chance to become familiar with you,"

"William, that is the exact reason why I left two years ago… because I _tried. _My father tried, I tried, for months after his death… Don't you understand? Earning my patients' respect was no easier in Colorado than it was here, the difference being, I actually succeeded." She carefully sliced through the chicken fillet, her voice dropping in despair, "I doubt I ever would here; and I doubt I've the inclination to try all over again." Michaela looked around the spacious, open-planned restaurant. Glancing between the many couples and businessmen enjoying their lunches, she did enjoy the convenience of a larger city.

"You are happy there? It is not because of the children alone?" William asked honestly, moving his fork aimlessly around the large white plate.

"Yes; I am. The people… whilst not being nearly as sophisticated… or… concerned with superficial pretenses, are true people, William. They have come to mean a lot to me. Until you have experienced it," she shook her head, trying to find the right words, "there is a warmth… a simple caring; a love. People pitch in to help when it's needed. There is more time for those things in life, that I feel, matter more; more than parties and elegant dinners; more than operas and museums." Michaela smiled, remembering several more prominent faces; Loren, Dorothy, Hank.

"But… without available supplies… without contact with the rest of civilization," William paused from eating momentarily, Michaela cutting him off rather loudly.

"William, you make it sound as though I were in another country. Yes, life is slower and naturally, Colorado does not have the amenities that I was once accustomed to, however… it is worth that sacrifice." Michaela realized she was only reaffirming to herself that she did not wish to remain in Boston.

"Brian was telling me last week… he has a pet wolf… and Mr. Sully's best friend is an Indian. Michaela, I mean no offence, however, it _does_ sound so far from the life you were raised to," He looked down and recommenced his lunch.

"I suppose…" Michaela smiled, "you should visit… it is a worthwhile experience…"

"I… would like that," William admired the delicate wisps of hair that outlined her small face.

"I was of the same opinion as you… however, there is so much that is exaggerated, in the distance that separates the east from the west." Michaela spoke with understanding, taking a moment to sip her nearby glass of water.

"So… a wolf, would be the equivalent of a pet dog?" William wiped the corner of his mouth with his napkin, smiling at the simplicity of his remark.

"That's correct," Michaela tilted her chin, her own smile widening.

"And an Indian?" He continued, cringing slightly.

"Is another human being… It is Sully who has shown me that…" Michaela frowned, forcing herself to concentrate on the meal in front of her, realizing so much of her present life was due to her friendship with Sully.

"It sounds as if he means more to you than you had considered," William finished his meal, neatly placing his cutlery together in the center of the plate.

"William… I, I'm sorry…" Michaela sighed, deliberately looking up at him, "You bring me here… and all we talk about is… I… I barely know you…" Michaela saw the nonjudgmental glimmer of respect in his eyes.

"It's quite all right, Michaela. However, you do have a point… why, we have only known each other a matter of a month or so…" William stopped, Michaela suddenly intrigued.

"Mother said you graduated first in your class, at Harvard, also…" she brought the subject back to William, seeing him shy away with embarrassment.

"Yes, however so did you, I hear…" William deflected the attention suitably.

"Why did you pursue a career in medicine?" Michaela looked up as the waiter collected their plates, turning back to William for him to continue.

"For the same reason as you, I suspect; my father exposed me to the wonders of healing and saving a life," He met her eyes, both holding the gaze in passionate understanding.

"Did you never wish to specialize? I imagine… there would have been ample opportunity presented to you?" Michaela dropped her hands to her lap, becoming captivated by the conversation.

"Oh, well… yes… and I did think about it, at one time. I considered psychiatry, neurology, however Laurence Edwards is not the most… accommodating man to learn under, and unfortunately, neurology is too new a specialty. Most of the procedures are still experimental." William spoke softly, reflecting upon the career paths he had once pondered.

"Then isn't that all the more reason to try? When Brian suffered a sub cranial hematoma last year, there was _one_ specialist I knew of; _one._ And that was here. He lost his sight and was comatose for two days. He would have died had I not performed the procedure myself in the end. I know it is a new field, however, even if you are able to save one life, isn't it worth it?" Michaela delicately wiped the tips of her fingers in the napkin, hearing the conviction in her voice.

"Well, that is how I came to be working with John Hanson. He needed a young resident to serve as a partner in his clinic and was very approachable… despite his… old-fashioned beliefs, he is a very competent physician, Michaela." William continued the engaging discussion, both finding it refreshing to discuss career aspirations with mutually minded people.

"Oh, I know. He worked with my father, remember?" Michaela smiled brightly, feeling a warm familiarity return to her. Perhaps this was where she belonged.

"And what about you?" He clasped his hands together on the edge of the table, "You could specialize. Staying in Boston, the opportunities are endless; once you establish your credibility, which you are well on the way to doing after this afternoon. Why, in obstetrics alone, a woman doctor would be welcomed; you'd be highly sought after." William encouraged, his eyes sparkling with the idea of what their lives might one day be.

"I… I have thought about it. But, given time, there are sure to be other women physicians. I'm needed where I am… It may only be a few hundred individuals, however, without me, they would have no-one. I feel I need to be where I am needed most; isn't that what our oath commands of us?" Michaela pursed her lips, looking up as the waiter placed the account on the corner of the table.

"Yes, it is… I suppose; I'd no idea you would take it so seriously." William shook his head, suspecting Michaela's career meant more to her that his own did to him.

"It is my life, William; it is the only thing I have ever wanted. I sacrificed so much to attain it; it has to mean everything to me…" Michaela replied honestly, spying the account and reaching for her bag.

"Please," William realized her intention immediately, extending his hand to dismiss the offer. "It is the least I can do," he smiled, slipping his wallet from his breast pocket and leaving the appropriate amount inside the black leather folder.

Michaela placed her napkin back on the table, signaling the end of the lunch when she carefully slipped her black gloves back onto her hands, "May I… at least walk you home?" William rose from his chair, arriving behind her to cordially help her to her feet.

"I, would like that…" she reached for his hand as she stood, nodding politely in gratitude as he handed her her medical bag.

They turned, the young waiter handing William his top hat and Michaela her clock and hat. "Thank-you," she acknowledged, as William placed the cloak over her shoulders.

"Very well," he smiled, tentatively offering her his arm as they exited the restaurant.

Michaela swallowed, looking hesitantly down before accepting, locking the fingers of her right hand around his upper arm, her medical bag clasped in her left.

She couldn't help but chuckle lightly, "Forgive me, I'm used to jumping down from a wagon unassisted, suddenly, requiring another's help to walk down the street seems a little… flippant."

"I understand. Do you miss it? The… propriety?" They began walking the reasonable journey to Elizabeth's.

"Sometimes. It is difficult not to, however, most of the time, I remember that it is usually patronizing, and therefore I don't," Michaela saw the frown appear on his nervous face.

"I… didn't mean for it to appear," he clarified his sentence, "Michaela, I would never patronize you."

She nodded, turning a corner and moving onto a busier street. "I know…"

William continued by her side, for several minutes, working up the courage to ask the next question, "I… have always tried to be honest with you… about my feelings. You told me you weren't sure." He felt her hand pull away from his arm.

"William, I… I need time. I can't just make such an important decision based on how I might have felt over the last couple of weeks alone," Michaela spoke sensitively, seeing the hurt cross his face.

"So, I was not mistaken, then? You do have feelings for me…" he kept his voice hushed, so as not to make a scene.

Michaela waited until they had turned the next corner before reaching for his arm again. Glancing to be sure they were alone, she stated her reply succinctly, "I told you so."

William nodded, adjusting the satchel and bag in his right arm, considering how best to continue with the conversation. "Michaela, what do you expect of a marriage?" He saw from the distant look in her eye, she was giving serious thought to her answer.

They had walked in silence down the long, quiet street, before she eventually responded, "A partnership; mutual respect and trust. A friendship that allows both individuals to grow, to support each other and better themselves. Is that not how you see marriage?"

William listened intently to her response, his pale blue eyes moving over the perfect features of her face as she replied. "Yes; yes, it is." He smiled, moving his left hand to gingerly take her right. "What are you going to do, Michaela?"

She blinked uneasily, thrown by the intimacy of his open gestures. "I, I don't know," she stuttered, swallowing to remoisten her dry mouth. "I need to speak with Sully, a final time… I need to decide what is best for the children," her voice was shaky and self-conscious.

"You need to decide the life that is best for _you,_ Michaela," William corrected softly, squeezing her hand tenderly.

"I know," she nodded, looking down at their interlocked hands. "I promise, I will consider your proposal; I… want what is best for everyone." Michaela drew a breath, quickly advancing the subject, "William, it is not merely what is best for me; perhaps, _I_ would not be a suitable wife; I… would still wish to continue working, and… perhaps you might be happier with someone more… conventional. And there are the children…" Michaela tried to present the complications as honestly as she could.

"Michaela, I have already said you are welcome to continue your career, that is one thing I would never expect you to forfeit. As for the children, that would not be a problem; my father left me his estate when the family left, there is plenty of room… and, as you mentioned, they would receive a fine education; Colleen could pursue medicine as she wishes…" William looked up, as they turned the final corner, Elizabeth's house now only several minutes away.

"William, I… doubt I would be easy to live with," she lowered her head, knowing she had to be honest with him.

His forehead wrinkled, not following her.

"I'm awfully stubborn… and I… was never one for domestic… responsibilities," She turned to him as he spoke over her.

"I already have a butler and a maid… and hiring extra help would not be a problem. Michaela… these are too practical considerations for now. You need to decide… who you love; the man you wish to spend the rest of your life with. You have said yourself, Mr. Sully has not declared his feelings for you… does that not tell you something?" William unconsciously slowed their pace, grateful that the street appeared deserted.

"I… I suppose it does, perhaps I… no. If he had felt as you do, he would have told me so." She remained quiet as they walked up the narrow path to the front of the large estate.

"Michaela, I love you, and I _have_ told you so. I want nothing more than to make you and the children, happy." William kept her small hand held affectionately within his own, both remaining on the final step, in front of the large, black door.

Michaela felt her breath rise in her chest, realizing this was the exact same spot where he had kissed her hand the previous week. Is this what she wanted?

"I… have immensely enjoyed your company, William. And, since the first day I met you over Mother's bedside, I felt, an… attraction to you," Michaela looked down as she moved her hand within his. As she did, she felt his grasp slip away, realizing it was due to the fact that he had just moved his left hand to her upper arm. Stepping significantly closer, so that the front of her full, white and black skirt, gently touched his trousers.

"I do not want to rush you Michaela; it is your decision. My feelings for you will not change, however," his voice had dropped to a barely audible whisper, as his left hand slowly rose further up her arm, moving to her shoulder blade.

Michaela felt the intensified physical contact, however, could not muster the desire to pull away. This _was_ everything she had hoped for; the life he was offering her, would suit everyone. Lifting her head, to gaze into his honest, unhurried eyes, she once again felt the air constrict in her throat.

_What do I say? I want to accept, but would that merely be selfish? What about the children… would they truly be happy? I have to know… this has to be the right decision. _

"William… how do I know?" She didn't recognize her own voice as it left her mouth, isolated and confused.

"You will know, Michaela…" he kept his tone calm and soothing, lowering his head, their eyes interlocked.

Michaela felt her stomach drop, knowing from the depth of his gaze and the tightness of her chest, that this was to be a life-changing moment.

As she struggled to draw the next, desperate breath, her jaw dropped, noticing that his hand had moved to the fine wisps of hair surrounding the right side of her face. Before she could look down to see the disappearing space between them, she felt his lips upon her own.

His kiss was soft, undemanding, and proper. As she felt the tenderness of his lips against her mouth, Michaela knew the respect communicated by such closeness was what she wanted.

Her medical bag clutched in her left hand, Michaela's right hand arrived upon his chest without her realizing it, his palm moving to the back of her head, fingertips pressing ever so gently into her scalp.

Michaela felt time stop around her, forgetting momentarily that she was standing outside her mother's house, kissing a man she had known for little over a month.

She wasn't sure if it was the emotion of the moment, or the embarrassment of her location, but Michaela felt her cheeks blush and her eyes moisten.

Just as she realized, his lips moved from her mouth. Suddenly, time seemed to move too quickly.

William stepped back a proper distance from her, awkwardly clasping his hands in front of him and then behind his back, clearing his throat before speaking, "Michaela, that was unforgivable, I had no rite to…"

"Stop," she dismissed, her right hand falling from his chest to her skirt, "An apology is not necessary…"

William nodded, having relaxed slightly. "Still, I…" he actually processed her previous sentence, altering the direction of his phrase, "I will be hearing from you?"

"You will," Michaela affirmed, tightening the grip on the bag in her left hand. She felt her fingernails dig into the soft leather, aware of just how thrown she had been by his actions, however welcomed in hindsight.

He tipped his hat, the sincere smile still on his face, as he turned and paced slowly back towards the sidewalk.

Michaela brought her right hand to her cheek, feeling the heat through the thin, black glove. She forced herself to take several long, replenishing breaths, drawing her lower lip back between her teeth several times, nervously.

Ensuring her small hat was still secured to her head, Michaela approached the door, reaching for the brass knocker, tapping it several times. As she waited, Michaela turned, watching William move down the narrow footpath, carrying himself with dignity and pride.

She could still feel her lips tingling from his kiss, as Harrison opened the door.

"Thank-you, Harrison," Michaela murmured, handing him her medical bag and striding quickly into the familiar foyer.

She knew there was but one conversation still to be had.

"Hello, Mother," her tone was uninflected, trying to conceal her surprise at the prompt meeting.

"Hello, dear," Elizabeth replied sharply, Colleen and Brian appearing quickly by their grandmother's side.

Michaela frowned lightly when she saw the crestfallen looks upon the children's faces.

"Hello," she stated questioningly, knowing instantly that something must have happened to render them so cold.

Michaela looked between the two children, her eyes narrowing. There would be only one reason why they would appear so forlorn. "All right, where's Sully?" She dropped her clasped hands down to her waist.

"He's gone," Matthew announced, alerting Michaela to his presence at the top of the stairs.

She was momentarily startled by the anger in his voice, however, looked up at him and continued, "Did he say when he'd return?"

"_Never_." Brian informed her, his voice high with a hint of accusation.

Her mouth dropped open slightly, turning back to address the little boy, "what?"

"He went home," Colleen clarified, her voice more neutral and less upset.

"To Colorado?" Michaela specified, suddenly being confronted with the permanence of Sully's departure. He couldn't have just _gone._ She had to speak with him; she _had_ to.

"Yeah. You remember Colorado?" again, Matthew's booming voice emanated from the long staircase.

"When did he leave?" the desperation was almost audible in her voice this time. _No._ _It's too soon; if I don't talk with him now… it may be too late._ She could feel the raw panic build.

Michaela was unaware that her mother and the two younger children had just witnessed the kiss she had unexpectedly shared with William. Elizabeth shook her head slightly, believing firmly that Dr. Burke was the right choice for her daughter.

"Michaela," Elizabeth patted Brian's right shoulder, attempting to soothe the worried boy. She also suspected Michaela would be too late to catch Sully before the train departed.

"When?" Michaela's voice was more desperate this time. _It can't be too late, it can't be… _

"About an hour ago…" Colleen sighed, her hands fidgeting in her skirt.

Michaela felt her hands reach down to grab the front of her skirt, immediately turning and reaching for the small brass doorknob. Her pace had quickened into a hurried run, as she pulled the door open and rushed back out onto the porch, hearing her mother's futile resistance.

"Michaela…" Elizabeth protested, knowing it was pointless. She sighed as Harrison closed the door, both children glaring up at their brother on the stairs.

"What if it's too late?" Colleen voiced, Matthew descending the stairs quickly. He arrived in front of them, reaching for the girl's left shoulder.

"I… I don't know… it will be all right, though," Matthew looked down as Brian spoke.

"Is Dr. Burke gonna be our Pa, then?" The little boy looked from his Grandmother to his older brother.

"No." Matthew retorted angrily.

Colleen shrugged, having witnessed the previous passionate embrace moments earlier.

"We, we will just need to wait, children…" Elizabeth attempted to calm the situation, all three children's attention going back to the door through which Michaela had just left.

Quickly managing to hail a passing buggy, Michaela looked down at her hands clasped nervously in her lap.

_What am I doing? What if I'm too late… _

She chastised herself immediately. _Michaela, you have to decide who you want. _She turned her head to glance out over the passing surroundings. _This is my home… so why do I feel out of place? _

Michaela forced herself to draw a breath, momentarily reliving the sensation of William's lips upon her own.

_I don't want to make the wrong choice… No, this is very simple, Michaela. Confront Sully. If he is going to run away, without even saying goodbye, he at least owes you an explanation. _

She sighed, noticing the sidewalks become busier as they traveled towards the station.

_If Sully is able to explain his earlier behavior, I will accept that. If not… then I will accept William's proposal. It is what Mother would want… _

Her eyes dropped closed.

_Is it what I want? _

She opened her eyes after a moment, smoothing out her laced skirt.

_Why do I feel so differently with Sully than with William? How do I know whether to trust my heart or my intellect? No. It is up to him. _

_In the end, it is my life; I will choose the path I want to follow. _

Michaela continued to watch the scenery change around her.

_How is it that life is determined by the small, fleeting moments? Why are the most important decisions made in haste? _

As she felt the driver slow the horse, Michaela knew it was one of those moments. One moment in time, where her life would be changed forever.

ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ _The End_ ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ


End file.
